


Voilà mon Paradis

by Ralos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Minor mention of Ishtar and Gilgamesh
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: 直到她与美索不达米亚的神代一起终结为止，天之锁的灵魂——就是埃列什基伽勒所见到过、最接近真正人世的事物了。





	Voilà mon Paradis

**Author's Note:**

> *是来自LOFTER @二两影子 金主太太的小恩x艾蕾订单！  
> *再一次挑战自我写了BG，感觉在努力发掘共同点上有了进步x  
> （*虽然没多少实质上的互动，我有罪。）  
> *哪位太太有兴趣下单的话，接稿详细信息 [这里](http://jedois.lofter.com/post/1fec36ce_1c5d6ef61)，fgo无雷点都可以接，也有一些其他作品CP可接。  
> *题目直译成英文的话大概是“Here is my Paradise”，实际上和本篇关系不大，但好适合艾蕾所以就这样用了。

　　是在把这一天落入冥界的所有亡灵都依次安顿进枪槛以后，埃列什基伽勒才终于有了片刻的闲暇——话虽如此，在阳光与月照都无法抵达的地底深处，所谓的时间也只能依靠她自己制作的简易沙漏来计量而已。

　　金星的光芒也完全看不到了……连一天到晚任性妄为的那家伙都消停下来，想必地表也已经是万物沉睡的深夜了吧。

　　“啊啊、说到底要不是伊什塔尔和她那头只会横冲直撞的宠物，我的工作量怎么会突然增加到这个地步！”冥界的女主人咬牙切齿地站起身来，自言自语着开始了今天最后的一趟巡逻，“真是的，最好别落到我手里……绝对要让她在荒野里反省个一千年！不过居然那么直接地拒绝了战争女神，吉尔伽美什也够傲慢的——”

　　令她蓦然中断了话音、且毫无女神威严地小跑起来的，是目光尽处，昏暗沉寂砂土上，盈盈摇曳的一点绿色。

　　嫩叶与春草的颜色。

　　一直以来只绽放在有着太阳、风和水的人世的颜色。

　　“居然真的发芽了！之前在这里种的是什么来着……葡萄？康乃馨？”

　　没等埃列什基伽勒把她所知道的植物列数一遍，她已经意识到了自己的错误。一如既往地——一如百年来的每一个日夜，她播下的种子仍旧静静地躺在沙砾间。先前所看到的柔和颜色，只是又一个坠落在荒野的灵魂罢了。

　　“抱歉，我来晚了。”她飞快地捧起那团光晕，将它送入随身带着的空余枪槛里。不同于绝大多数没有落在广场的亡灵，尽管在冰冷死寂荒野里待了不知多长时间，它看起来却还没有要消散的迹象，让一向对自己严格过头的女神也多少能松一口气，“你还很有精神啊，真是太好了。”

　　“那么，让我翻翻记录……欸？！”她震惊地放下石板，又去打量那团自顾自发着光的家伙，“活着的时候不省事，死了也这么能给人添麻烦啊。”

　　“明明只是区区神造人偶而已……”

　　明明只是土块砾石而已……

　　她沉默地低下头，看着自己膝盖上记载了死者讯息的石板，看着脚下属于冥界的、无法孕育生命的细碎砂土，看着砂土之中被那个灵魂冰凉光芒照亮的，表皮完好的花种。

　　未生已死。

　　永远无法发芽而只能迎来腐烂的种子，与从未见过生灵便永恒困守在冥界的女神。

　　

　　明明只是土块砾石而已……

　　

　　却能够见证初春第一片新叶的萌发，捡拾飘落的翎羽与河畔贝壳，赤足踏过被盛夏日光温暖的泥土，沐浴骤雨细雪与四季的风，步入繁华城池里的店铺、酒馆与王宫，与呼吸着心跳着真正活着的生命相遇、交谈、结怨或为友，目睹也经历无数被刻印成石板上传奇的冒险……

 

　　拥有冥界女主人所无法企及的自由与生命。

　　

　　埃列什基伽勒深深地低着头，咸涩的液体从被她自己咬破的嘴唇（与湿润的眼角）滚落下去，她看着水滴短暂地打湿了无生气的砂土，又飞快地消散无踪——即使是神明的血液，也无法让冥界的土地开出花来。

　　只有浅绿光晕，静静地照着地上一点残存的赤褐痕迹。

　　她用力眨了眨眼，站起身来，往广场走了回去。枪槛飘浮在她身旁，灯烛一样地、照在前路。

　　是真的……很像她在书里读到过的，青草的颜色啊。

　　而它又代表着什么呢？在神造的人偶重新归于泥土以前，这是映照着阳光的发丝，还是尚未永远闭上时、满月照亮的那双眼睛？是遇见至关重要之人时吹过旷野如歌如诗的风，还是曾经任由他行走奔跑也让他安稳熟睡的、温柔环抱着他的自然？

　　埃列什基伽勒一面走着，一面随意地猜测起来。出自好奇不假，也为了阻止自己的思绪继续往阴沉的方向一路滑下去。冥界的荒芜只是暂时的，她有千年万年的悠长寿命与堆满山谷的书籍去改变这个。她一定能够改变这个。

　　——她必须这样相信。

　　

　　第一夜她梦见雨水洗过的浅草，第二夜她梦见落进酒盏的花瓣，第三夜她梦见风中欲燃的红叶，第四夜她梦见明月映照的积雪。第五夜她梦见人类，始于荒野也终于荒野，醒来时那个枪槛里一片漆黑昏暗，和冥界的天空与深渊并无不同。

　　直到她与美索不达米亚的神代一起终结为止，天之锁的灵魂——就是埃列什基伽勒所见到过、最接近真正人世的事物了。

 

　　

　　她没想过提亚马特一战之后，自己还能再一次踏上乌鲁克的土地。

　　英灵系统和圣杯真是神奇啊……凭依在人类身上的Lancer不禁偷眼去看较远处的御主。提前收集完了目标素材的现在，后者正和解除了武装的Shielder随意交谈着。不知道是聊到了什么，拟似从者低着头笑起来，橙发的少女也随着露出了笑容，伸手为她将一缕散落的发丝重新别到耳后。埃列什基伽勒明明只是旁观，却不知为何也脸颊发烫起来，（像是偷吃巧克力被黄金国的Berserker抓到的阿比盖尔，）飞快地别开了视线。

　　要将注意力转移回周围并不难——她还从未见过白天的乌鲁克呢。这儿离首都有段距离，只能偶尔听见微风里携来的隐约人声，但也绝不是冥界那样空荡荡的安静：她听见鱼尾拍击河面激起的水声、鸟雀的鸣啭与应和般的兽吼，树木繁枝茂叶在风里相互摩擦的细碎声响……阳光被层层叠叠的深绿叶片滤过，照在不知名的、淡红或雪白的野花上，好像也为它笼了一层浅碧的光晕。

　　像是万年以前，她刚刚开始尝试播种不久的时候，荒野里被她错认成新芽那个灵魂的光芒。

　　“真漂亮啊，”冥界的女主人低声道，“如果也能开在冥界的话……”

　　那些直到最后一刻仍然眷恋着人世的逝者，大概就能更加安心地归于深渊了吧？

　　

　　埃列什基伽勒轻轻叹了口气，转过身想要去看看附近那条河流的时候，正正对上了白衣英灵的视线。后者注视着她，表情大概算是微笑，平静得无端让人着恼——想必是听见了她刚才的自言自语。

　　“怎么了？”她尽量镇定地回看过去，“你不是也见过吗？”

　　冥界没有花。没有阳光、没有风、没有水，没有生命不可或缺的条件。也就理所当然地，没有办法孕育生命。

　　虽然我想尽了一切办法。翻阅所有能够得到的书籍，播下所有能够收集的种子，尝试所有据说有效的方式，甚至索要杜木兹和内尔伽勒的权能……

　　“……反正花也不是什么必要的东西。没有也无所谓。”她冷冷地继续说下去，重复千万年里她用来开解自己的那套说辞，“没有也无所谓，这样最好。”

　　“如果真让它开在那种暗无天日的土地上，那才可怜呢。”

　　

　　“是吗，”恩奇都从先前坐着的树枝上跳了下来。他的动作轻盈流畅，落地甚至没有声息，安静得倒像是陷进柔软枕被里，“虽然记录很模糊……也没办法，毕竟那时候我已经死了嘛。”

　　他弯下腰去，折了一朵野花——绯红如同女神的眼瞳——微笑着递进她手里。

　　“但是我所见到的冥界，是非常宁静又温柔的地方哦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.葡萄是艾蕾羁绊礼装的文字说明，好像圣诞剧情还是羁绊语音也提到御主像葡萄果实……康乃馨是礼装画面上的花（来自nga某考据帖）。  
> 2.艾蕾不能跟灵魂沟通。圣诞剧情里艾蕾的确有对一个灵魂讲话，但就它的反应来看似乎并没有听到/理解，而艾蕾也只能观察它的明亮程度判断是不是快要消失了，双方应该是无法交流的。  
> 3.咕哒确实是有意出来，不过不是自己想摸鱼，更多地是想带艾蕾来看看乌鲁克的地上，小恩的话……咕哒可能是想他见闪吧，不过被他拒绝了这样。


End file.
